


The Demigod Slayer of the Sea: The Lightning Thief

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Series: The Tribrid Demigod [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Child Abuse, Demigods, Demigods have Animal Instincts, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter is Female Percy Jackson, Female Percy Jackson, Goddesses, Gods, Mates, Mating, Teen Pregnancy, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: What if instead of being the daughter of Sally and Poseidon, she is the daughter of Lily and Poseidon, along with the blood adopted of James Potter?She was just six years old when she wished to be away from her horrible relatives and somewhere her safe. Her magic, teleports her to Sally Jackson's apartment, who turns out to be her godmother. Sally is visited by Poseidon a week after she takes her goddaughter in and started raising her. Six years later, Sia Potter finds out she is a demigod and goes to Camp Half-Blood, which become like a second home, second due her Aunt Sally's apartment was her first home.
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson, Ares/Percy Jackson, Dionysus/Percy Jackson, Hermes/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Octavian, Percy Jackson/Triton
Series: The Tribrid Demigod [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	The Demigod Slayer of the Sea: The Lightning Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six year old Persia Potter is teleported to New York in her godmother, Sally Jackson's apartment by her magic.

* * *

**-My Magic Teleported Me to My Godmother, Sally Jackson-**

In a dark cupboard under the stairs is a six years old girl that doesn't really look six years old as she actually look 3 or 4 years old. Due to she is be malnutrition along with verbal, physical and emotionally abused by her relatives. This six year old girl had been left on her relatives doorstep six years ago on October 31, 1981 but was found the next morning on November 1st, 1981.

Today was her sixth birthday and she got her birthday beatings from her Uncle Vernon. Now she is just laying on the bed mattress with a thin blanket, she was trying to keep still in her mattress because when ever she moves she hurts due to the beatings. 

_'It isn't fair. I never did anything do my relatives, so why do they treat me so horribly and call me Freak.'_ She thought in sadness as she cried. _'They blame me for anything weird that happens and I get punished for it.'_

She whimpered out in pain as she moved around. _'Gods, I can't take anymore of this. I want to be away from my horrible relatives. I wish to be somewhere else that is safe for me, where I'm cared and loved for.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes and slowly went asleep.

Unknown to her, her magic had heard her wish and had teleported to her magical bound godmother, Sally Jackson in New York and made it so, she couldn't be tracked down by any magic from the people of the Wizarding World.

Sally was just relaxing in the living room in her apartment, thinking about her former friends Lily and James Potter. Just then there was a lard cracking pop and she looked over to where the sound came from and gasp as she saw sleeping little girl that looked to be 3 or 4 years old with wounds all over her body.

She quickly got off the couch before she rushed over to the little girl and checked to see if she had a pulse and was breathing. She sighed in relief when she felt the little girl's pulse and saw that she was breathing. She gently picked the girl up before leaving her apartment, placing her in the backseat gently and then get in the driver's seat, closing the door and buckling up before driving to the hospital.

* * *

In a hospital waiting room where Sally is waiting for any news about the little girl that she brought to the hospital. Just then a female doctor walked into the waiting room looking around as she called out. "Ms. Jackson."

After hearing her last name being called, Sally got up from her seat and walked over the doctor and asked. "How is she doing?"

"Hello, Ms. Sally, I'm Dr. Raven." The female doctor, Dr. Raven introduced herself before sighing. "We had to sedate her when she woke up and started freaking out. Anyway, we did some test and found out that she is malnutrition, along with signs of physical abuse. She could have abuse other ways like verbally, emotionally and mentally abuse but the good news is that she wasn't sexual abuse. Do you know who was raising her?"

Sally shook her head. "No, she appeared in my apartment. I think she ran away from the ones raising her."

Dr. Raven nodded, yeah anyone would run away with the abuse she was going through. She then smiled at Sally and asked. "Do you want to see her? But be warned if she is awake, she might freak out."

"I would like to see her." Sally said with a nod and was soon lead to the hospital room where the little girl was at. "Did you find out how old she was?"

"Yes, she is 6 years old old but looks 3 to 4 years old due to the malnutrition." Dr, Raven told the woman before walking away.

When Sally walked into the hospital, she got a shock when she saw Poseidon in the room and looking down at the still unconscious six year old girl with an upset and sad look on his face. "Poseidon." She said in shocked, which got the attention of said God of the Sea. "What are you doing here?"

"I was informed that my daughter was in the hospital by the Fates and I came to see her." Poseidon said before looking by at his petite daughter, who be looking six years old instead of three of four years old like she is. "What happened to her? Lily and James wouldn't have let anything happen to her like this."

Sally sighed before sitting down on a chair by the hospital bed. She was shocked to find out the girl that teleported into her apartment was Persia Potter, the daughter of Lily, James and Poseidon. Persia was also her goddaughter, she should have been raising her if Sirius or Remus wasn't. There was also no way that she was being raised by Petunia and her husband, because Lily refused to let her daughter near them, fearing that they would treat her horribly for being different. 

"Lily and James were killed by Voldemort six years ago in October 31st, he had tried to kill Persia but the spell had backfired and it hit him, killing him." Sally answered him. "I thought she was being raised by either Sirius, her godfather or Remus, honorable uncle but that doesn't seemed to have happen. If they couldn't have raised her, she should have been given to me to be raised. I have no idea who has been raising her up until now."

"How is she? I mean why does she look three or four years old instead of her six years of age and why is in the hospital?" Poseidon was hoping she wasn't abused like she looked like she was.

Sally sighed, she didn't want to tell him what she was told by Dr. Raven and be anywhere near a god when they get anger. "Dr. Raven has told me that Persia is malnutrition, that she has sighs of physical abuse and that she could have verbally, emotionally and mentally abused. But she wasn't sexually abused, which is good news."

Poseidon looked over at Sally, who was looking sadly to Persia. "You are going to raise from now on, right? Please tell me, that you're not going let anyone take her back to the ones that has been raising her." He was pleading, he didn't want his only demigod daughter to be sent back to the ones that did this to her, so they could keep on abusing her.

"Of course, I'll be raising from now on. I won't let her be taken back to whoever was raising her. This, I promise you." Sally promised.

Poseidon smiled. "Thank you, Sally." He then flashed away.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief.**


End file.
